The present invention relates to an actuating device for a low-voltage circuit breaker with a ratchet wheel which can be rotated step-wise by a transport ratchet for cocking an energy accumulator, where a cam wheel connected to the ratchet wheel can be blocked, if the energy accumulator is cocked against further rotation by a blocking lever and a latching device at a point beyond dead center with respect to the force application of the energy accumulator at the ratchet wheel.
An actuating device of this type has become known, for instance, through U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,984. Regardless of the type of actuation of the ratchet wheel, the difficulty arises in such actuating devices that further introduction of force into the ratchet wheel, when the end position of the energy accumulator is reached, must be stopped because otherwise there is danger of parts of the actuating device being damaged. If, for instance, the transport ratchet of the ratchet wheel is actuated by a motor drive, a special control of the motor is necessary in order to ensure that, on the one hand, the energy accumulator is completely charged and on the other hand, continuous running of the motor beyond this operating point is stopped so that the motor, associated transmission parts as well as the ratchet wheel and the transport ratchet are not damaged. Basically the same problem exists if the ratchet wheel is rotated by a manually driven transport ratchet because forces leading to damage can also be exerted by careless operation of an actuating handle.